


let's be alone together, we could stay young forever

by gaymerkree



Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Please enjoy a whole lot of big fluffy werewolf cuddles, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Ruby, soft Winter&Ruby bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Memories while she was a wolf were always pretty foggy for Ruby, but her memories of Weiss were clear as day. Weiss had been like a beacon in the darkness, an unknown memory, familiar but new
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608211
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247





	let's be alone together, we could stay young forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all satisfied with this, but I'm tired of looking at it. All criticism is welcome.
> 
> Title from Alone Together by Falloutboy

Memories while she was a wolf were always pretty foggy for Ruby, but her memories of Weiss were clear as day. Weiss had been like a beacon in the darkness, an unknown memory, familiar but new. For someone like Ruby, where pack was a forbidden word, ( _pack_ was a word that died with mom, something unattainable, and broken) and family would never truly know what it was like to _be_ like her, Weiss somehow made the word softer, easier to think about. 

The first night Ruby met Weiss she was _scared_ . Work had run later than expected, and by the time she was able to shuffle out of the small coffee shop it was nearly sundown. Of course, while running to get to any sort of shelter for what was likely to be a long and boring night, she would be spotted by a huntress. The huntress had chased her down an alley, and brandished her silver sword, and the fear overtook Ruby. Mom had been very clear about hunters and huntresses, they don't often stop to ask questions, they struck first and if you were still alive afterwards they might ask you some questions. So at the harsh yell and the sight of the weapon Ruby _ran_. The huntress caught up at one point, slicing a thick slash across Ruby’s chest, and sending more fear and anxiety through her in waves. After losing the scary woman, Ruby had wondered sullenly through the alleys, making sure not to be seen. Then she had spotted Weiss, she was crouched next to a rather potent smelling dumpster looking for something to eat when she looked up and saw her.

The first thing Ruby noticed was a flash of white, the only clear image in her foggy memory, (it was as if she was drunk, but the only part of her able to sober up was the part looking at Weiss.) All at once she took her in, something was familiar about the woman, not just the subtle tug in Ruby’s chest, but an actual memory she tried to place. Then it dawned on her, this woman came into the coffee shop nearly every day, and Ruby as the usual front register cashier, always took her order. (Ruby can remember the first time Weiss had come in, it was winter, nearly three years ago, she was wearing a navy coat covered in snowflakes. Her face flushed breath coming out in soft clouds of fog before she entered the shop, _“Large vanilla latte with almond milk, please.”_ And Ruby had nearly choked on her words “ _Can I get your angel? I mean name!!”_ and the literal _angel_ , had laughed softly before saying _“Weiss.”_ ) 

She watched as Weiss, walking briskly and with purpose, entered the small corner grocery store. Ruby sat motionless, the sight of the other woman igniting something within her, her heart hammered in her chest. Moments later, (it could have been hours, but Ruby just stared at the clear glass doors, heart beating wildly, and her breath coming out in thick huffs) Weiss emerged, carrying two paper bags, turned towards a poorly lit alley and proceeded forward. Panic laced within Ruby, the idea that this beautiful woman was gone, mingling with the anxiety of something happening to her, (and some hopeful hunger tossed in.) 

Shuffling quickly, careful to stay out of sight, but keep her eyes on Weiss, she moved into the alley. Seeing Weiss again was just as shocking as before, even from behind she was stunning, and while distracted Ruby’s back paw scraped across the concrete and against a discarded can. The air went still, and Ruby’s heart hammered in double time. She watched, anxiety lacing through her, as Weiss turned, (briefly her heart swelled at how _brave_ it was for the woman alone in an alley to face a potential attacker head on.) and froze. Ruby’s thoughts moved at a mile a minute, trying to resolve this sudden tension between them, she took a step forward.

The smell of panic, raw _fear_ , swelled in the alley, and Weiss stumbled and fell roughly to the ground, her groceries spread across the dirty alleyway. _This is okay!! We can fix this! We can do this!!_ Ruby shuffled forward, thick paws moving slow, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. She padded around the alley, picking up fruit and cans and placing them, as gently as possible, back into the bags. She sets the bags down softly next to Weiss, moves backwards a few feet, and sits quietly, giving the woman her space, but not willing to leave her vicinity.

They sit there in the alley for a while, Weiss’ panic wavering and Ruby’s tail thumping quietly. She takes those moments to take in everything about Weiss, beautiful silver hair, determined blue eyes, thin frame, (Ruby realized for a moment she could probably life her up so easily, just hoist her into the air and snuggle up to her.) 

Ruby shifts, legs stiff curled into her, so she shifts them outwards keeping her bulkier upper arms close, as to not scare the woman further. Weiss watches her with curious eyes, determined blue flickering in the dim lighting. She stands then, lifting her groceries slowly after a deep breath, and moves as if Ruby would attack her if she moved too quickly, the idea sends a spike of pain through the redhead’s heart. Ruby watches with sympathy as Weiss’s grocery bag rips, and all the fruit she had bundled into the bag spilled out back onto the dirty ground. Closing her eyes, Ruby tries to ignore the soft rumble of her stomach, hunger gripped tight in her gut. She licks her lips, trying to hide the action from the already pale woman, and gestures lightly to a discarded orange. 

The white haired woman stares, confused by the quiet request. “A-are you asking, permission?” Ruby suppresses a wide grin, tail wagging excitedly, she nods and points again.

Weiss nods slowly, watching closely as Ruby slowly picks up the orange, and excitedly extracts the soft fruit from it’s rind. When she’s done she points to the next fruit, a juicy looking apple, when Weiss gives her the okay again, she uses one long claws to slice off the bruised bits and chomp around the core easily. This continues for several minutes, as Weiss watches carefully as Ruby eats fruit after fruit. Ruby knows Weiss is examining the situation, making sure she isn’t in any real danger, and she’s content to allow the smaller woman to do so. Weiss’s fear had nearly subsided, and Ruby’s excitement only grew with each passing second, and each delicious piece of fruit.

There’s another spike of fear, and Ruby glances up to see worry in Weiss’ clear blue eyes. She’s approaching slowly, eyes glued to the thick scar across Ruby’s chest. Ruby grunts softly, setting down the bananas that admittedly she was having some trouble with, and turns her head so Weiss can creep closer. The action seems to soothe the older woman, as she steps into Ruby’s personal space, moving to touch the thick fur around the wound. This close Ruby can smell the mint shampoo Weiss uses, the subtly vanilla of her body wash. She can see the soft dusting of freckles on pale skin, and the thin scar down Weiss’ left eye.

"What happened to you?" It’s a whisper, soft and breathless, Ruby can smell a hint of wine on her breath. Ruby grunts in reply, and turns her head to look closer at the other woman. 

Slowly she raises a paw, big and lumbering, she watches Weiss closes her eyes as she traces the vertical scar with the pad of a finger. Ruby grumbles a response, but her wolf tongue is thick and difficult. _I could ask you the same question._ Weiss laughs, its soft and airy, as if sung by a bird on the breeze. "Seems the world hasn't been kind to either of us." Nervously, Ruby laughs back, but it comes out as a rough bark, and Weiss nearly flinches. "Are you still hungry?"

The question surprises Ruby, embarrassment flashing through her briefly. Thus Far, Weiss had been terrified of her, but she had somehow calmed the storm of fear by quietly eating fruit? Sure, she’ll take it. Blue meets silver in a stern look, and Ruby would flush if she wasn’t all wolfed out. “Well let's fix that then, can you wait here for me? Stay out of sight?” _Yes, of course, anything for you._ It comes out as another grumble.

Weiss reaches up and cautiously rubs at the fur on her muzzle, “I’ll be right back okay?” If she hadn’t fallen in love at first site with the white haired woman, she would have just then. She resisted the urge to thrum her back leg against the ground at the soft scratches.

Walking to the edge of the alley Ruby finds a pile of boxes she’s easily able to hide behind, and blends into the shadows. She takes the time to think about the white haired woman more. At the coffee shop neither of them really had much time to get to know each other much, each contact being purely transnational. Ruby had intended to flirt with the beautiful blue eyed woman, but every time Weiss walked in Ruby forgot how the English language worked. (Yang teased her after she described Weiss, said she really needed to pick up on some of her charm and 'get the girl.' _But Yaaaannnggggg you don't understand! She has this soft accent! And she's sooooo pretty!!_ ) 

Footsteps echo through the alley and startle Ruby out of her thoughts. "Hello?" Weiss’ voice is cautious, but hopeful. Ruby watches in horror as a man steps from behind a dumpster several feet in front of Weiss, who is already a fair distance from Ruby. The man takes a haggard step towards Weiss and brandishes a knife. Ruby’s entire body goes on high alert, and she thinks she hears Weiss say something, but she’s already towering over the white haired woman, staring into the disgruntled man’s beady little eyes. Ruby watches the man’s eyes widen at the sight of her, his steps halted. Weiss makes a move to back up, but ends up pressed against the plush of Ruby’s thick fur, and on reflex she wraps a protective arm around her, lowering herself around the smaller woman, and lets out a defensive growl. 

The alley fills with the pungent scent of fear, all from the man who had been dumb enough to pull a knife on _her Weiss_ . Ruby gnashes her teeth at the idiot, making her growl louder. Weiss shutters against her, but speaks loud enough that their would be attacker can hear, "Leave." Ruby's head is lowered enough that it's nearly on Weiss's shoulder but the blue eyed woman continues, “They won’t chase you, if you just _go._ ” Ruby gnashes her teeth again to punctuate the point, and the man drops his knife and runs.

There's a scuffle at the end of the alleyway, and Ruby suppresses another grin. She shifts, extracting herself from Weiss, and giving the smaller woman her space. Weiss spins with a soft laugh, reaching up to scratch lightly at Ruby’s ear. There’s a rumble in her throat as Weiss scrubs her nails along her wolfish ear and down her cheek. “My _hero_ ” she coos, and Ruby’s heart soars, tail thumping loudly on the asphalt. Yes, a million times yes, she would gladly be Weiss’ hero forever! Or longer!

“How do you feel? Can you climb?” She looks directly in Ruby’s eyes, and Ruby’s sure there must be hearts there with how much she likes Weiss already. Weiss points up the side of the building to the wall of fire escapes. Ruby nods, and grunts softly, _Yes!_

Okay, I’m on the fifteenth floor, near the top.” 

Ruby scoops Weiss, and her groceries up in strong arms, grinning at the flustered yelp the small woman releases. (And boy was she right! Weiss weighs almost nothing!) “W-wait, what are you-” Ruby feels her hold on the groceries tighten, and one hand latch securely onto her shoulder before she begins her climb to the top. She nearly jumps several floors at a time, but Ruby is careful with her passenger, and when they arrive to the fifteenth floor she sets Weiss down with a soft whine, _Madame._

Unlocking the window, Weiss climbs through easily, and makes room for Ruby to climb in as well. She shoulders lightly through the small frame, and carefully extracts herself. With a steady shake of her head she takes in the apartment. It’s smaller than she expected, but bigger than what Weiss likely needed. Two bedrooms, from what she could see, one bathroom, a spacious living room connected to the dining room, and finally the kitchen, tucked into the corner. The whole place is well lived in, neat but cozy, and it smells like Weiss, a soft vanilla that drifts through doorways and around furniture.

Ruby’s gaze shifts back to Weiss, who is watching her in turn. Weiss’ eyes roam over her body, and a shiver runs through Ruby at the thought. The silver haired woman frowns, and moves to the adjoining bathroom. When she returns she’s carrying a first aid kit, towel and a bowl of water.

“Let me clean that up for you.” She moves into the dining room and sits, waiting patiently for Ruby to follow, and she does. 

She slides her body between Weiss’s open legs, and with strong hands she grips the legs of the chair.

The initial touch of the towel is rough against her skin, and Ruby lets out a pained hiss, but remains still. Weiss works quickly, cleaning the wound with soft precision. Ruby watches her face while she works. Concentration creases her brow, and while trying to be as gentle as possible the older woman bites her lip, and winces when she hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Ruby has never felt so nervous and at ease at the same time. Yang's words echo through her head, _It’s not polite to stare!_ But She can’t help it. Weiss is just so beautiful, and Ruby aches to touch her with her human hands.

“It could be worse.” Weiss whispers softly, moving to clean the small mess she’s made. “Here,” she directs, pushing the towel into Ruby’s big clumsy hands. Weiss doesn’t let go, she moves the larger hand over Ruby’s chest and puts pressure on the cut, “Keep pressure on it, I’ll start cooking.” She moves into the kitchen to begin cooking, and Ruby follows. Every movement Weiss makes feels like a spell, and the wolf inside of Ruby is entranced. It would be annoying if Ruby wasn’t already head over heels for the smaller woman, (for the first time Ruby and her wolf are on the same page, blissfully in sync.)

Making sure to stay mostly out of Weiss’ way, Ruby finds herself leaning over the silver haired chef. The spices being mixed together combined with the smell of the bell pepper and onion, it all made Ruby’s mouth water. Weiss startles slightly, and laughs pressing a hand to Ruby’s chest.

“Don’t get too close, you’re highly flammable.” Ruby whines, ending the statement with a soft grunt, _But!!_ She moves back anyway, not content to be too far away from Weiss’ but willing to just watch. Weiss returns to her work, layering meat and vegetables in a clear glass dish, and covering them with some sweet and tangy smelling seasonings and sauces. She sets a timer on the oven before turning back to Ruby.

“Lets see where we’re at.” Worry seeps back into her eyes and her tone, and she approaches Ruby to further investigate the wolf’s wound. “You need to be careful, but it’s stopped bleeding now.”

Weiss leaves Ruby’s side, and she resists the urge to follow her, fingers and arms twitching to hold the smaller woman again. She watches as Weiss moves her coffee table to make more room for the large wolf. “We can eat here, since you can’t really fit at the table.” Ruby snorts in reply, she could sit at the table just fine! But maybe not in a chair... “It’s not my fault you’re so big.” Weiss continues, a soft laugh in her tone. She moves to lay out a few thick blankets over the plush carpet near the edge of the couch.

The rest of the night goes mostly as expected. Weiss brings out their plates and some drinks for the two of them. Wine for Weiss and chocolate milk for Ruby, (and she’s not even upset that Weiss made the same lame joke Yang makes about chocolate being bad for dogs!)

During dinner they watch one of the superhero movies that Ruby really likes, it’s not one of her favorites, but it has her favorite hero in it and that’s enough. The movie is getting really good, and at some point Weiss turned the lights off and Ruby can’t help but wish she was _normal_. If she was normal right now then she’d be able to hold Weiss’s hand, like normal people do! And maybe this could be a real actual date! She’d be able to hold Weiss, and kiss her. Distractedly, Weiss lays a soft hand on Ruby’s shoulder, and the action sends a burst of courage through the wolf. With a deep breath she slides her arm around Weiss’ hips and snuggles her head into Weiss’ lap. The White haired woman pauses slightly, but with a soft smile she begins scratching soft circles into the fur on Ruby’s head, and behind her ears.

Hours later Ruby wakes, and Weiss is halfway off the couch, her legs tangled with Ruby’s other arm, and neck angled roughly at the back of the couch. Nervously Ruby lifts her into burly arms, and snuggles close. Weiss hums in her sleep, and grips tightly to the fur at Ruby’s chest. She mumbles something softly, and snuggles closer and Ruby feels her heart swell once again. Her chest aches, and she yearns for more time with Weiss. This evening had been so lovely, but how was she supposed to explain to Weiss that she was both the clumsy barista from her preferred coffee shop, and the werewolf that stumbled into her in a dark alley. Would she even want to get to know the real Ruby? Maybe this was all just to appease a monster she didn’t want to be eaten by?

Fear grips Ruby’s heart, she can feel tears in her eyes, but she snuggles closer to the sweet smelling woman in her arms. Even if this was a one time event, she would cherish how Weiss felt in her arms. She would keep the woman warm till morning, and when the time came for her to change back, she would deal with everything then.

It’s not long after that Weiss wakes herself, she wiggles out of Ruby’s grasp, and though Ruby is mostly awake she tightens her hold for a few more seconds. When Weiss does finally leave her arms she scratches Ruby’s head softly and moves their remaining dishes into the kitchen. Ruby glowers quietly on the floor as Weiss enters her room, but when she comes back out to leave a t-shirt for Ruby the wolf almost cries again. The blue eyed woman had been so sweet, and kind, Ruby’s not sure she could willingly impose on the woman again. 

When the sun comes up Ruby lets the change fade. She can still hear Weiss’ soft breathing in the next room, but she pulls on the faded gray shirt with a snowflake logo. It just barely fits her, but is probably pretty big on Weiss, and it smells like _her_. Vanilla and detergent, and Ruby just stands there and smells it. 

Barefoot and tired, (when Weiss moved into her room Ruby had been too sad to fall back asleep, thinking about the coming day,) Ruby moved to the window out to the fire escape. She took another easy look around and spotted a pen and notepad on a table near the window. In a spur of the moment decision Ruby writes out a quick note, and scurries over to the blankets to clean up her makeshift pallet. 

She leaves out the window, makes the slow climb down the fire escape and makes her way towards home. When she gets there Yang is awake and worried. She fusses around Ruby, but she waves her off.

“Yang, Yang! I’m fine! Please can I take a nap before work?” Yang concedes her point and lets Ruby lumber into her room. Work was going to be rough, but at least a little more sleep will do her good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s twelve minutes late when she slams her apron on the front counter breathing heavy. Velvet is already there laughing at Ruby’s haggard expression. Ruby frowns at her, but the taller brunette waves her off, and hands her a hot chocolate.

“You’re almost never late Ruby, what’s the occasion?” Narrowly avoiding choking on her hot chocolate, Ruby flushes and sputters. 

She clears her throat, shifting uncomfortably before answering, “Well, I-nothing much.”

“Sounds like more than nothing to me” Velvet giggling again. (It’s mid-morning on a Friday, which means most of their customers have already run through, and lunch rush will start soon.) “Was it a date? Did you have a date last night Ruby Rose?” Velvet’s voice rises, and her smirk sharpens as she leans in close to Ruby, her only savior is the ding of the front door.

Ruby shifts her gaze to assist with their current customer, but her mouth goes dry. Walking through the front door, phone in hand, was Weiss. The older woman usually came in earlier, during their morning rush, and seemed more distracted than usual. While Weiss gathered herself outside the door Ruby just watched her. She had her long hair in a messy bun, but it looked beautiful. No makeup, but she wore a soft looking white sweater over stockings and a navy pencil skirt. _Beautiful…_ The innermost door dings, and Weiss locks eyes with Ruby. Blue and silver swim and neither woman moves for a moment. Weiss is only a few feet away, but Ruby aches to touch her again. For a moment Ruby wonders if Weiss recognizes her, outside of their near daily encounters here in the coffee shop.

Ruby manages to find her voice, “I-uh-C-can I help you?” Weiss blinks, pulling herself back to the moment, and shifts forward.

“I’m sorry, yes.” She takes a deep breath, “Can I get a large vanilla latte with almond milk?” _Her usual._ And Ruby scurries off to make it. 

As much as she would like to look at Weiss longer she focuses on the drink, it had to be perfect! Moments later she returns to wave off Weiss’s payment and offer the older woman a soft smile. “It’s taken care of, no worries.”

Weiss pauses briefly, but takes her coffee with a smile. “Oh. Thank you.” 

Watching Weiss leave, Ruby holds up a small wave, with two more dings she’s gone. Unfortunately for Ruby, she was still there, with Velvet. The taller woman pounces, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s shoulders, “Ruby you dog!” The redhead yelps in response, her whole body going rigid.

“Velvet! What are you talking about?!” Her voice rose a few octaves, but Velvet detached herself from Ruby with another teasing laugh.

“That regular, Weiss? You’re seeing each other! I bet you two had a date last night!” Ruby flushed a deep red, holding her hands up in frantic denial. 

“No no no! Velvet it’s not like that!” But Velvet didn’t stop there, her smile turned predatory.

“You can’t lie to me Ruby! I bet you spent the night there and hurried home this morning!”

The teasing would last till the end of Velvet’s shift, and Ruby spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of Weiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her change the next month is both better and worse. It’s worse because she was definitely cornered by the same huntress from last month, which means she’s not just a traveling huntress, and likely resides in the city. She also brought another huntress with her, one Ruby does recognize. Robyn Hill is well known in the area as a voice for people like her, monsters that didn't hurt humans, but were hunted like they do. The shorter huntress in all black snarls, a response, but all Ruby can hear is blood pumping in her ears. She can feel the anger and rage in the other huntress, but Ruby holds tight to the cool calm Robyn exudes. 

Robyn keeps the other huntress at bay, and Ruby takes a moment to breathe. She’s only gotten one hit in, a thin scar across her bicep that _stings_. With a soft glance from Robyn, Ruby’s off. She bolts down a few alleys and nearly topples a pile of garbage in the process. From down the alley she sees a figure pause before turning her way. All at once she’s calm. Silver meets clear blue and Ruby has never been more happy to see another person in her life. With a soft laugh Weiss begins the brusque walk to Ruby. She reaches a hand to Ruby’s cheek to scratch playfully, and Ruby grunts softly into her hand, tail wagging and leg thumping happily against asphalt. 

“So it is the full moon huh?” She asks softly, and Ruby hums and nods energetically, before nearly engulfing Weiss in a burly hug. “Okay, okay, I missed you too.” She says through a laugh, but Ruby doesn't stop her onslaught, she coos and snuggles further into Weiss. “Okay you big idiot,” Ruby huffs at the playful remark, and continues to coo softly, “Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook for you again?” Her heart does a flip at the question. _Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!!_ Ruby scoops Weiss up and bounds up the fire escape to the fifteenth floor.

Once inside Weiss is quick to start up their meal, she hums a soft song and Ruby would close her eyes if it weren’t for the beautiful sight before her. Weiss is dressed more comfortably than usual, a pair of sweatpants and a slightly oversized sweatshirt, but with the logos from Atlas Academy printed in black. Her hair is pulled into a low ponytail, and she’s makeup-less again.

Weiss turns to make another comment, but pauses when she sees the bloody scar along Ruby’s bicep. She tuts softly before rushing to Ruby’s side “What happened this time?” Her hands press into the soft fur of Ruby’s shoulders to make the wolf sit. _Well I mean… A Huntress…_ The explanation comes out as a gentle huff as Weiss retrieves the bowl and first aid kit as she had before. “I hope you don’t come to see me just to get patched up.”

Ruby’s response was a growl, low and hurt, before she pushes Weiss easily over. She gives Weiss a few rough sniffs and licks softly at the smaller woman’s cheeks and neck. Weiss sputters, pushing back lightly, but Ruby coos trying to relay all the affection she has for this wonderful woman below her.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" The wolf relents, shuffling backwards before scooping Weiss into her lap and snuggling closer. The sit in moderate silence, and Ruby marvels at just how much smaller Weiss is than her wolf form. Thick furry hands hold softly onto the smaller pale ones of her companion. “Is someone after you?” Ruby is startled by the soft statement, she doesn't look away from the hands in her lap when she grunts out a soft reply. _Yes._

The quiet is broken only by Ruby’s soft grumbles, gentle explanations and half sentences. She’s not sure why she feels the need to break the silence, she just feels the need to _talk_ to Weiss, even if she doesn’t understand her. _I want to spend more time with you. What do you think of that? Do you even see me as more than an oversized pet?_

"I don't mind them, you know." Weiss interrupts Ruby’s thoughts again, "I don't mind any of it." It’s as if Weiss did understand Ruby, if only a little. Weiss stands, shifting in Ruby’s arms before laying a soft kiss between Ruby’s eyes. For a moment their eyes lock, and something in Weiss’ blue eyes both calms Ruby and makes her heartbeat quicken. She watches the white haired woman with soft eyes, gaze following her through the kitchen.

"Now if we want our second date to be as nice as the first I should get to cooking." The statement catches Ruby off guard again, and when she realizes what’s been said she yelps, nearly falling on her face trying to get up. She covers her eyes with her hands, embarrassment flooding through her. Weiss’ gentle laughter convinces her to lift a hand off her eyes to look at the white haired woman. "If you don't want them to be dates, they don't have to be." Ruby barks, but it comes out as a whine, _No! No! Date is good! Very good even!!_

Dinner is started and completed in less than an hour, and Weiss chooses to sit directly on the floor with Ruby this time. She wakes hours later to Weiss wiggling out of her arms again, dropping off another shirt, and preceding back to bed. Again Ruby lays awake for the rest of the night, and when the sun rises she lays wrapped in blankets and Weiss’ shirt for longer than she probably should. When she does finally get up she folds the blankets again and leaves another note, nervously writing date and scribbling out a few times before deciding that she definitely does want to use that word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgoing the trip to the edge of town, Ruby arrives at work two hours before the shop opens. It’s another shift with Velvet so while her phone charges in the back she gets everything ready for the taller woman’s arrival. (She texts Yang when her phone hits 50% letting her know she was fine and that she spent the night with a friend last night, but refuses to tell her which one.) Velvet arrives an hour later, to a fully prepared shop and Ruby dozing lightly in the break room. (Ruby refuses to acknowledge her comment of, “Did you have another date last night?”)

Weiss shows up during morning rush, like she usually does, and like she usually does she gives her the usual for free. (Velvet winks at her through the rush, and Ruby tries desperately to keep all the orders together, and Watch Weiss as she goes. "Thank you, again!" And Ruby’s heart stutters in her chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Ruby finds herself doodling on a napkin behind the counter. It’s a Sunday, and though it’s mid morning the shop has been oddly vacant Meaning she’s cleaned the entire shop and prepared the next shift entirely, so she can get away with doodling. Were she to have actual art supplies she’d likely draw more pictures of Weiss, but as it stands rough hearts with their names together is all she does. She barely registers the bell behind her before there’s a soft “Ahem.” over her shoulder. She startles slightly before meeting ocean blue eyes and a smirk that quite honestly made her nervous. 

“Ruby right?” Anxiety spikes through her before seeing the woman point easily to the name tag on her apron, then the napkin on the counter.

All together Ruby panics and flushes softly. She gets a good look at the woman, She’s almost as tall as she is, blue eyes and a crisp business attire. What really makes Ruby pause is the woman’s hair, stark white, pulled back into an elegant bun. _She looks like Weiss…_

“And you know Weiss?” Again she points to the napkin, and if possible Ruby turns a deeper red. “Weiss is my younger sister,” And, Oohhh that makes sense! “She’s really happy right now,” Ruby smiles at the statement, any information about Weiss was enough to make the redhead smile, but the idea that she was happy most of all. “I guess I have you to thank for that, so thank you.” She orders a coffee after that, and Ruby takes the time to think about the information. What had Weiss said to her sister that made the woman think Ruby was the cause of her happiness? How does she know _Ruby_ was involved at all? When she finally returns to the smiling woman she speaks, “You don’t need to thank me, Weiss is very important to me, and I would do anything to keep her happy.” The statement makes the older woman smile.

She introduces herself properly as Winter Schnee, Weiss’s older sister of five years. She talks to Ruby for a while as she sips on her coffee, explaining that she had just seen Weiss, and the woman had been happier than Winter had ever seen her, and that Weiss hadn’t mentioned names, but had described Ruby ‘to a T’ when explaining the person she was seeing. (Nervously Ruby thought about her werewolf form, and how that could equate to her current physical features.)

When her coffee is through Ruby gives her a refill on the house, and bids her goodbye. Weiss being excited about ‘dating’ her, even as a werewolf made her heart soar. She begins putting together a plan for the next full moon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once Ruby was prepared for the full moon. She told Yang she had plans to be out all night, but not to worry, she’d text in the morning, packed a bag and was on her way. She left long before sundown, giving her time to get to the fire escape of Weiss’ building and transform safely.

When she arrived she pulled off her shirt and tucked it into her bag, letting the change wash over her, instead of fighting it like she normally did. Once she was fully transformed she knocked lightly on the glass of Weiss' apartment, when she gets no response she peeks in. Weiss is lounging across the couch with a book in hand, she has a small smile on her face, but is completely distracted. Ruby scratches lightly on the glass, it does the trick, Weiss’ head snaps up, but the brief flash of fear in her eyes is replaced with a quiet smile.

The window is opened and Ruby wiggles her way in after handing her bag to Weiss. The older woman hand the bag back, watching Ruby with an amused expression. "Hey there, I missed you." Ruby coos softly and lifts Weiss up fully, presses her head into Weiss’s chest and the smaller woman fists her hands in the thick fur at her neck, and scratches lightly. Ruby keeps one hand at Weiss’ waist and the other holding up her bottom, but snuggle deeply into her hold. She turns to give Weiss excited licks on her cheeks and neck inciting a soft squeal from the smaller woman. "Hey, hey! That's enough!"

Snickering softly Ruby lets the other woman down easily before excitedly opening her bag. She brought a few things for the night, some DVDs of movies Weiss would deny loving to anyone she knows, the previous two shirts she borrowed, (washed and folded since Ruby had worn them frequently since they were received,) and a Polaroid camera that Yang had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

"Don't you tell a single soul I like these movies do you hear me?" Ruby laughs softly before gesturing between the two of them and the camera. "You want a picture of us together? Can I have one too?" Ruby nods excitedly, heart swelling at the thought that Weiss would want a photo of them together.

They take a few easy photos, both of them cheek to cheek, Weiss lay on Ruby’s chest, Ruby’s head on Weiss’ lap, but for the rest of the night Ruby takes candid pictures of Weiss, just existing. She thinks Weiss knows she’s doing it, snapping pictures of Weiss cooking or reading, but she knows Weiss watches her stare at one picture in particular. The lighting is perfect, Weiss is lounging across the couch while their current meal is cooking, and she’s biting her lip in concentration. Ruby can’t believe just how effortlessly beautiful the blue eyed woman is, just existing in her apartment she glows, and Ruby’s a moth drawn to the flame.

They eat dinner in their usual silence, then settle down for their movie night, they’re done with one movie, Ruby has Weiss laying in her arms, shoulders and legs propped up on opposite arms, and Ruby’s head on her stomach. She changes out the DVD and while the movie starts she pulls Ruby’s head against her chest and looks into silver eyes.

"Hey, I want to know more about you." Ruby feels the guilt drip off Weiss’ words, the statement is left somber in the darkened room. Ruby grunts nervously and coos, trying to lighten the moment, but anxiety pulses within her. "I'm serious, I really like you, and I want to know more about you." with a sigh, she continues “I know it’s silly, we’ve only met three times, but.” A groan, “I _really_ like spending time with you.” The statement shocks Ruby, and she’s not sure how to move forward with it. Of course she wanted to spend more time with Weiss, but it hadn’t ever occurred to her that Weiss would feel the same way.

With a soft grunt, Ruby stands, she gestures to the notepad on the table near the window, and tries to communicate that she’ll leave something there in the morning. Weiss smiles and pats the blanket nest to her, when Ruby settles back down Weiss curls back up under her arm, and they both fall quickly to sleep.

When Ruby wakes up the next morning it’s to the screech of a car horn outside. She’s already human again and she panics before she realizes once again Weiss had moved into her room sometime in the night. She bolts upright and snags one of the shirts sitting on the coffee table from the night before, and folds up her makeshift bed. Before bolting out the window she scribbles out a quick note with her phone number. She’s out the window and halfway to work before she pulls her phone out of her bag and texts Yang she’s fine, and realizes she grabbed one of Weiss’ shirts instead of the red shirt she intended to wear.

It’s two hours later when she gets the first text, she’s in the bathroom washing her face when it comes through. 

**Weiss:** Good morning.

Her anxiety had been on its highest level, she messes up four drinks before Velvet tells her to take a break, so she doesn't reply for several minutes. (She saves the number in phone as 'Weiss gives soft wolf kisses' and giggles at the prospect of the silver haired woman ever seeing it.)

 **R:** good morning!! how did you sleep?

She takes a deep breath, the stoic response was expected, and it eases her nerves slightly. 

**Weiss:** I slept wonderfully actually. How about you?  
**R:** i actually slept well too! your floor is pretty comfy with all those blankets!!

The conversation is easy, it’s almost like they’d done it a hundred times before, and Ruby feels the anxiety ease out of her. Leaving the break room she tells Velvet she’s doing better, and gets back to work. 

The reply is nearly an hour later, but Ruby catches sight of Weiss as she’s punching the words into her phone. She feels the faint vibration in her pocket, and gets to making the silver haired woman’s drink.

 **Weiss:** I'm sorry that you always sleep on the floor, I can work on some other options if you’d like?

She ignores the message in favor of looking at Weiss directly, she hands the woman her drink and waves off payment as usual. 

"Keep treating me like this and I'll think you're hitting on me." Ruby laughs softly, last night’s events easing her usually flustered behavior. 

She winks easily when she replies, "Maybe I am."

"Well then I would suggest against that," the reply is soft, but sad, and Ruby feels her chest restrict.

"Not into women?” She gulps “Got a boyfriend?" she points nervously at the red shirt Weiss is wearing, the one she had intended to wear today.

"It's not that, I'm kind of," she sighs softly, "I suppose it's complicated, I'm sort of seeing someone, but I'm not sure how that's going." Ruby feels a surge of confidence, and pushes forward.

"Well if you have time, I'm willing to listen." Her phone is a heavy weight in her pocket, she just needed to show Weiss, and maybe, just maybe they could see each other outside of the full moon.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with my problems." Ruby watches the shorter woman fidget slightly, coffee clenched between both hands.

"You won't bore me." 

"Well, I’ve been sorta seeing someone, but it's more of once a month for three months sort of thing" Weiss rubs her eyes exasperated, and Ruby shoots her a toothy grin. “Nothing like that! They spend the night, but I sleep in my bed and they sleep in my living room, but by the morning they're gone." Weiss is beat read when she finishes, but Ruby couldn't be more happy. "I may have forced them to give me some personal information they may or may not have been ready to give, and I feel _bad_.” The last statement floors Ruby, she desperate to show Weiss that she didn’t mind the number exchange.

"Or maybe they hadn't thought about giving that information until you asked?" 

"They are kind of a dunce." Weiss laughs softly at the statement, the air of nervousness around her lifting slightly.

Another burst of courage blooms in Ruby’s chest, "What are your plans today?" 

"I was going to go into work today, but now I'm thinking I should just stay home." Weiss looks down at her phone for the amount of time it takes for Ruby to punch in a short sentence into her own. By the time she looks back up, her phone goes off, and Ruby offers a soft smile.

 **R:** im off in 15

Weiss looks back up, confusion written across her face when Ruby holds up her own phone to show the same messages mirrored. "What?" Ruby laughs softly, pointing to her name tag easily and watching the metaphorical gears turn in Weiss’ head. "You mean-?"

“Would you like to take a walk?” She’s cautious with the question, giving Weiss the opportunity to leave if she needs to. It’s a lot to take in, and Ruby will be the first to admit, at least a little weird.

Weiss’ eyes flash, but before Ruby has the chance to back off she responds, “Yeah-Uh. We can head back towards my place.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s five hours later that Ruby is back in her room, sprawled out on her bed, daydreaming of Weiss. The day had been so much better than she expected, more than she could have ever hoped for! Not even Yang’s death glare when she entered the house could dull her mood! (She was just worried, with the way Ruby was continuously dodging her questions!) Ruby had nearly tackled her older sister in her excitement, and the older woman withheld her rebuttal to ask Ruby what had made her so happy.

“I got a girlfriend Yang!!” She shouts the statement proudly, hanging from around Yang’s neck.

With a firm grunt Yang lifts Ruby off her neck before catching her eyes, “Is that where you’ve been staying? Why you’ve been out all night?” It figures the time of month wouldn't register to Yang, but Ruby smiles and nods.

“Her name is Weiss!! She’s really pretty!!! Do you want to see a picture of her?” Without waiting for an answer Ruby digs in her pocket for the photo of Weiss across her couch.

Yang lets out a low whistle, taking the picture from Ruby, before tossing it over her shoulder, “I’m gonna kill her.”

Clearly used to this behavior, Ruby whines softly, “Yaaaanggg.” 

“Can’t let her go deflowering my baby sister, that’s just how it goes Rubles, say goodbye to your girlfriend.“ Yang shrugs before moving out of the room, but tosses Ruby a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re happy Rubes.”

Grinning brightly Ruby barely contains a soft bounce of joy. “Thanks Yang. She’s really great.”

“But I’m still going to have to kill her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the whole rewrite something I've already written aspect of this, but I felt it was important to get more of Ruby's view on things, so yeah. Lots of fluff cuddles and no hot werewolf kisses. I might write some more steamy stuff for this AU, I've been thinking about it. 
> 
> As usual you can find me on tumblr and twitter @gaymerkree, come say hi.


End file.
